Le chaînon manquant
by Kearhoor
Summary: Le jeune Harry Potter a presque treize ans et tente de trouver sa place dans un monde où il se sent mis à part. Grâce à son travail, il force le destin en rentrant dans le très prestigieux Sealhom's College sans savoir qu'il met alors le pied dans un engrenage inarrêtable qui le mènera sur le chemin de son passé et jusqu'au porte d'un tout nouveau monde : celui de la Magie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'arrive avec les mises en garde habituelle, ni les personnages, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, nous devons tout à la grande J. K. Rowling. Et comme le dit si bien Albus Dumbledore avant le repas de rentrée à Poudlard, je ne vais pas trop prendre de votre temps car vous êtes certainement affamés, de mots. D'autres précisions se situeront dans une note de bas de pages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 ; Le Grand Retournement

Le jeune garçon marchait dans le couloir. Les murs aux teintes délavées, aux plinthes de bois arrachées et aux parois ponctuellement trouées accompagnaient le sol à l'aspect spongieux. L'adolescent regarda avec suspicion la porte menant aux toilettes des filles sur sa droite de ses grands yeux verts qui lui mangeaient son visage émacié. Il fronça son nez légèrement retroussé puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie qui, après l'avoir passé, marquerait le début d'un long mois de vacances, et d'ennui, qu'il passerait certainement dans ses lectures -ou à faire les corvées données par sa Tante Pétunia. Il saisit la poignée.

« Monsieur Potter ! »

Le dit monsieur Potter sursauta puis se tourna avec précaution vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Il avait reconnu la directrice-adjointe de Stonewall High, son école depuis deux ans. Il refoula son angoisse dans un coin de son cerveau, les muscles raidis, se rappelant ce qu'il aurait pu faire de mal ; il scruta les traits anguleux, le nez en bec d'aigle qui fendait l'air lui donnant perpétuellement l'air d'être à l'affût, entouré de ses yeux perçants aux iris mordorés, presque jaune dans l'imagination des jeunes élèves.

Miss Glascow possédait le doux surnom de « Vieille-fille » aimablement chuchoté par les élèves des plus grandes années. Cette femme avait été professeur dans d'autres établissements à problème de la banlieue proche de Londres pendant de longues années. Elle connaissait parfaitement les rouages de ces petites têtes remplis d'amertume, de violence et d'enfants mal-aimés réclamant une attention qu'on ne leur offrirait jamais. Cette vie et cette réalité avait marqué son visage de profondes rides mais l'on remarquait aussi des ruisseaux de petits interstices aux coins de ses yeux, preuves de ses sourires et ses rires.

Elle ne se plaignait pas ayant choisi de se retrouver dans ce genre d'établissement qui représentait un bien plus grand défis d'éducation que les pensionnats huppés, bourgeois.

Les cheveux cendrés, tirés en un chignon et une lueur de fierté dans le regard, Miss Glascow observait Harry Potter. Elle ne pouvait certes pas discuter avec lui tous les jours, ni même le voir, mais elle en entendait régulièrement parler dans la salle des professeurs. Ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur ce qu'ils pensaient bien être un génie. Pourtant discret en classe et mise à l'écart de ses camarades, le jeune adolescent ne payait pas de mine. Plusieurs des collègues de Miss Glascow le suspectaient même d'amoindrir ses capacités réelles pour ne pas être rejeté un peu plus.

Elle ne pouvait qu'abonder dans leur sens puisqu'elle avait été témoin de la vitesse de réflexion, la finesse d'esprit et la beauté de l'expression orale d'Harry Potter. Ce garçon n'avait rien à faire dans un collège comme celui-ci, et même si cela lui fendait le cœur de perdre un aussi bon élément, il ne pourrait s'épanouir dans un lieu sordide tel que Stonewall High.

Quand Harry, il y a de cela cinq mois, s'était présenté à elle pour passer l'examen d'entrée du Sealhom's Collège1, une public school privilégiée située en plein centre de Londres, la directrice-adjointe avait été étonnée. Puis, à force de persuasion du jeune garçon ainsi que la flamme folle d'envie et de détermination qui brûlait dans ses prunelles émeraude, elle avait cédé.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne le regrettait absolument pas.

Harry regarda la grande femme, à l'expression indéchiffrable, arrivée vers lui. Il se sentait nerveux, repassant en boucle les évènements de ces derniers jours, pour savoir ce qui auraient pu lui attirer son opprobre. S'il y avait un rapport avec la jambe cassée de Jim, la semaine dernière, il n'était en aucun cas responsable. Cet abruti avait glissé tout seul sur cette flaque d'eau tout seul en essayant de le rattraper et Harry en avait profité pour fuir plus loin, sans se faire voir. Comment cette flaque d'eau était arrivée à cet endroit précis et pourquoi étaient des questions que personne ne s'était posée et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait révéler quoique ce soit.

« Cessez de me regarder comme si j'allais vous mettre une colle, Monsieur Potter, et enlevez-moi cet air ahuri de votre visage ! »

En effet, au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, Miss Glascow lui souriait doucement. Ce simple fait illuminait son visage et son expression.

« Je viens vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Elle fit une pause de circonstance.

\- Mon Oncle Vernon et ma Tante Pétunia ne sont pas chez eux et je dois me rendre chez Madame Figg ? Répondit, avec une pointe de sarcasme, Harry. »

Il se demanda dans un même temps pourquoi ce serait la directrice-adjointe qui lui rapporterait l'information. Il s'empourpra soudainement en se rendant compte à qu'il parlait et sur quel ton. Il baissa alors vivement la tête.

« Je trouve votre humour un peu trop incisif jeune homme, répliqua la femme d'âge mûr, en haussant l'un de ses sourcils, avant de se radoucir ; la situation que le jeune garçon décrivait était assez fréquente -et dûment rapporté à ses oreilles- pour qu'elle s'en inquiète. Non. Ce n'est pas cela. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Sealhom. Monsieur Potter, mes félicitations, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous considérez comme l'une de leurs élèves. Vous recevrez la vôtre sous peu mais je tenais à vous prévenir et vous congratulez en personne. »

La bouche d'Harry béat en grand et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il n'avait bien évidement pas oublié cet examen qu'il avait passé pour entrer dans la prestigieuse école de Sealhom. Il pensait qu'il avait échoué ou plus simplement, qu'il n'avait pas plu aux professeurs qui l'avaient interrogé. Il avait étouffé son sentiment de défaite, en l'enfouissant au plus profond de son esprit et Harry avait fini par reléguer tous ces évènements au second plan. Après tout, son oncle et sa tante l'occupaient assez pour qu'il n'oublie à peu près tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Aujourd'hui cependant, Miss Glascow arrivait et lui annonçait qu'il était... Accepté ? Son cœur s'emplit d'une douce émotion de triomphe, il était accepté, quelque part, loin des Dursley. Il sentait presque les larmes lui piqués les yeux et très certainement que son regard brillait alors qu'il dévisageait sa directrice-adjointe. Elle sembla remarquer son état mais ne pipait pas un moment, elle le laissait reprendre son esprit comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il traversait.

« Merci. Du fond de mon cœur, articula difficilement Harry. Je... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il en était incapable, elle restait en suspens, les mots flottant dans son esprit. Miss Glascow lui sourit furtivement, elle s'approcha de lui et posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune adolescent. Oui, Harry Potter irait loin dans la vie mais pour le moment, il restait un simple enfant d'à peine treize ans.

« Monsieur Potter, je suis sûre que tous les professeurs de Stonewall seront enchantés d'obtenir de vos nouvelles et pas d'inquiétude, nous vous écouterons vous plaindre encore et encore de tous ces Anglais embourgeoisés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent et il hocha vivement de la tête, plus détendu. Il était toujours agréable de se dire qu'il y avait des gens qui tenaient un minimum à lui. Même si c'était d'un endroit qu'il quittait. Il salua chaleureusement sa future ex-directrice adjointe et la remercia encore une fois. Puis il se détourna, reprenant le chemin qu'il empruntait plus tôt, il prit une grande inspiration, l'esprit libre, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sortie. Il prit une bouffée d'air frais. Il avança jusqu'au milieu de la cours morne de Stonewall High et il lui fit face. Il happa de son regard tout l'univers sombre qui avait subsisté à ses côtés pendant ces deux dernières années. D'une pensée muette, il lui disait au revoir même mieux : adieu.

Il démarrait une nouvelle vie, il l'espérait pleine de surprise.

Ses pas le menèrent enfin loin de son, dorénavant, ancienne école. Bien sûr, les transports scolaires étaient partis, vu le temps qu'il avait pris avec Miss Glascow. Il était bon pour une petite trentaine de minutes jusqu'au 4, Privet Drive, son lieu de résidence. Il avait l'habitude et en plus, cette marche rapide lui permettrait de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il devrait faire pour préparer sa future rentrée. Tout d'abord il fallait mettre au courant Oncle Vernon, et Tante Pétunia, de son changement de situation. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils le laissaient plutôt tranquille. Son cousin Dudley ne rentrait que le week-end de son école, Smeltings donc ils l'ignoraient la plupart du temps, sauf pour lui rappeler de faire ses corvées.

Cependant un annonce d'une telle ampleur les interpellerait un minimum. Déjà parce qu'il irait dans une école plus prestigieuse que leur Dudlinouchet. Il ricana. Mais en plus, il quittait la maison pour un pensionnat et donc ne serait plus là pour leur servir de bonniche. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui leur poserait le plus de problèmes. Ce qui était certains, en tout cas, qu'importe leur réaction, Harry serait à Sealhoms lors de la prochaine rentrée, même s'il devait coucher sous les ponts les semaines avant !

Arrivé devant la maison de son oncle et sa tante, il regarda la voiture grise et flambante neuve garer dans l'allée, signe que son oncle était rentré du travail. Bien. Harry se demanda un instant s'il devait en parler tout de suite, puis se rappela ce que lui avait précisé Miss Glascow : il recevrait lui aussi une lettre prouvant son admission d'ici peu. Si un habitant de cette maison l'apprenait ainsi, il allait très certainement passer un sale quart d'heure. Il devrait donc prendre son courage à deux mains et en parler ce soir. Le jeune garçon grimaça, ce ne serait sans doute pas une partie de plaisir.

Il rentra discrètement dans la maison, enleva ses chaussures au pied de l'escalier avant de grimper à l'étage, ses chaussures à la main pour aller déposer toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre. Harry faisait attention aux quelques affaires qu'il possédait, comme sa chambre d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il avait vécu toute son enfance dans le placard sous l'escalier, lorsqu'il avait eu onze ans, la veille du départ de Dudley pour Smeltings, il avait hérité de la deuxième chambre de son cousin, qui servait normalement à entreposer son trop grand nombre de jouets. Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris ce brusque retournement de situation de la part de ses relatifs mais ne s'en était pas vraiment plains. Certes, cette chambre ne possédait qu'une veille armoire cassée, un lit dont le matelas n'était pas de première jeunesse et un bureau branlant mais elle représentait le début de sa liberté. La preuve qu'un jour, il partirait vainqueur de chez les Dursley !

Il débarrassa ses cours qui resteraient bien sagement au niveau de son bureau jusqu'à la rentrée. Il y toucherait certainement mais ils resteront bien sagement à leur place, Dudley ne rentrait plus dans sa chambre. Enfin, Harry pris une grande inspiration, il était temps de faire face à son destin. D'après ses estimations, Oncle Vernon se trouvait dans la cuisine, certainement pour prendre son café, et des petits gâteaux, -comme s'il en avait besoin- et Tante Pétunia était dans le salon à dépoussiérer la table de basse déjà resplendissante. Ses pas le menèrent de lui-même auprès d'eux.

« Oncle Vernon. »

Sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, Harry put admirer avec dégoût, la baleine qui lui servait d'oncle se dandiner pour tourner sa tête vers lui, la peau de son cou déjà violacé. Vernon Dursley était un gras individu, à la fort belle moustache, qui lui donnait l'air d'un morse, mal-aimable le morse. Ses petits yeux porcins perdus dans son visage aux joues boursoufflées montraient toute la méprise que l'homme renvoyait vers le reste du monde, et notamment vers son neveu. Une touffe de cheveux châtains et gris surmontaient cet étrange tableau alors que le reste du corps ressemblait à ce visage, démesuré et gonflé à l'image de ses doigts boudinés qui serraient le dossier de la chaise. Seule exception à cet excès, le cou de Vernon était inexistant, le faisant ressembler à un dessin malhabile d'enfant.

« Garçon ! S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi viens-tu déranger les honnêtes gens quand il se sustente ? »

Harry se dit que vu son tour de taille, il ferait mieux de courir à cette heure-ci au lieu de s'avaler encore plus de sucre. Plus jeune, il avait espéré que ce genre d'excès entraînerait un décès prématuré de son oncle mais aucune de ses prières n'avaient été écoutées.

« Je suis désolé mon oncle, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer...

— D'important ? Tu veux rire ! Du balai ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'écouter tes sornettes. Va plutôt aider ta tante avec le ménage, Dudley revient demain, la maison doit être parfaite !

— Oncle Vernon, insista Harry, une goutte de sueur glissant dans son dos, c'est en rapport avec l'école. Je dois vous dire que...

— Garçon ! Je te préviens ! Si tu as été viré, nous t'emmènerons à Saint Brutus dès demain, est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Ce n'est pas ça ! Haussa le ton Harry, il voyait le visage de son oncle devenir rouge et repris à toute vitesse, j'ai été accepté dans une autre école ! Je ne retournerai pas à Stonewall High à la rentrée prochaine. »

Il termina avec une voix plus posée, fier de son effet et de ne pas avoir perdu les pédales. Il desserra le poing derrière son dos qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé et regarda alors son oncle. Son visage était soudainement devenu pâle, dans le salon, Harry put apercevoir que sa tante s'était relevé et le regardait aussi avec effroi. Ses longs cheveux blonds filasse retombaient autour de son visage sec et anguleux alors que sa mâchoire chevaline béait légèrement. Tout son corps fin en tremblait presque. Harry se demanda soudainement ce qu'il avait pu dire de si énorme. Tout d'un coup moins sûr de lui il rajouta :

« Oui, ma directrice-adjointe vient de me prévenir, j'ai été accepté au Sealhom's College à Londres. »

Toute la tension de la pièce s'évacua et le jeune garçon aux cheveux ébène se demanda soudainement s'il n'était pas passé proche de la catastrophe la plus totale. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, bien sûr, ses oncle et tante avaient toujours eu un comportement étrange à son égard, bien plus qu'une simple haine que d'avoir récupéré un enfant non désiré, d'une sœur qui semble-t-il n'avait pas non plus été aimé. Oncle Vernon sembla soudainement se reprendre.

« Et tu penses que nous allons te croire ? Comment un petit délinquant tel que toi, une nuisance pour notre société qui va finir en prison comme son bon à rien de père pourrait-il rentrer dans une école aussi illustre ? Me prends-tu pour un imbécile ? Il fit une pause. Garçon ! Répond !

— Non, Oncle Vernon.

— Alors pourquoi me mens-tu ?

— Je ne mens pas, Oncle Vernon !

— Baisse de ton avec moi ! Je suis l'homme qui te nourrit depuis que tu es un bébé, qui t'habille, qui te permet de ne pas devenir comme tes alcooliques de parents et tu OSES, je dis bien, tu oses me mentir ! »

Sa moustache frémissait alors que l'air semblait avoir du mal à passer sa cage thoracique. Harry regarda avec une sorte de fascination cet étrange manège en se demandant si son oncle allait s'écrouler soudainement devant lui, ce serait mérité. Il se secoua mentalement. Ce genre d'insultes, bien que douloureuses, étaient toujours dument refoulés. Il emmagasinait la colère et s'en servait pour réaliser ses "tours" le soir, à l'abri des regards, dans sa chambre. Très tôt, Harry avait compris que toutes les étrangetés qui lui arrivaient rendaient encore plus furieux son oncle et sa tante, il s'était mis en tête de les maîtrisé.

« Ce que je dis est la stricte vérité. Une lettre arrivera par la poste d'ici peu.

— SORS, tu m'as bien compris ? DEHORS ! »

Son oncle semblait décontenancé dorénavant, se disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, Harry fit demi-tours sur un pied et se précipita vers la porte de sortie. Les choses s'étaient presque mieux passées que ce qu'il avait prévu. Son oncle avait certes encore voulu avoir le dernier mot, au moins l'information était passé, la balle était dans leur camp dorénavant. Arrivé dans la rue, Harry décida de la remonter complètement, même derrière le square où les jeunes, et moins jeunes, enfants s'amusaient pour arriver à la limite de Privet Drive et de ses maisons identiques.

Comme toutes les petites villes de la périphérie de Londres, Little Whingging avait différent type de quartier du plus pauvre au plus riche. De l'autre côté de la ville, proche de Stonewall High, il y avait tout un quartier populaire dont il fallait éviter de trop s'approcher la nuit. Harry, lui, allait dans un autre quartier, d'ailleurs il commençait à apercevoir les toits des grands pavillons de la périphérie de la ville. Les petites haies arboricoles chichement plantés entouraient avec grâce les belles demeures et arrivaient à cacher l'intimité de ses propriétaires.

Harry connaissait ces rues par cœur et aurait pu les parcourir les yeux fermés. Il tourna à droite sur une allée entourée de mur de pierres aux couleurs chaudes. Tout au bout, il ouvrit le portail qui donnait sur le large pavillon de plain-pied aux murs blancs. Alors qu'un petit sourire s'affichait sur le visage d'Harry, il se fit brusquement percuté par un boulet de canon.

« Sphinx ! »

Harry se protégea du mieux qu'il put du Bouvier Bernois qui tentait de lui faire une toilette. Ses grosses pattes plaquées sur ses épaules, il avait du mal à se débarrasser du molosse qui, soit dit en passant, était tout à fait charmant. Il continuait d'appeler le chien par son nom pour lui faire reprendre un peu ses esprits et calmer sa joie de le revoir. Sans succès. Un éclat de rire en direction de la terrasse fit rouler la tête d'Harry dans l'herbe fraîche pour observer le propriétaire du sale cabot qui lui refaisait une beauté. De grande taille, les mains dans les poches d'un jean noir bien taillé, des chaussures style ranger aux pieds, une chemise blanche simple aux manches bouffantes dans un style rétro, il regardait l'adolescent se débattre de ses yeux gris-bleus caché derrière des lunettes rectangulaires de lecture tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés courts bien qu'impeccablement brushé. Harry avait toujours trouvé que ça lui donnait un air de Robert Downey Junior.

« Monsieur Stillsman ! Venez m'aider !

— Seulement si tu cesses de m'appeler Monsieur Stillsman, Harry ! J'ai l'impression d'être mon père ! James. Je m'appelle Ja-mes. Pourtant c'est courant comme nom ! Bon sang !

—James, rugit Harry, votre cabot me bave dans les oreilles ! »

L'adolescent s'évertuait à bouger sa tête dans tous les sens, repoussant Sphinx un peu plus loin pour que l'animale revînt tout de suite à la charge ; il prenait son comportement pour un jeu. Harry perçut un ricanement au-dessus de sa tête et le chien fut tiré par le collier par son propriétaire hilare. Et la tête de Sphinx valait elle-aussi le détour. Harry sauta sur ses pieds pour éviter tout nouvel incident et frotta ses habits, qui n'avaient pas besoin de cela pour paraître miteux. Il lança un léger regard de reproche vers son aîné.

« Merci.

— De rien kido, tu me revaudras ça. »

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, James l'invita à rentrer chez lui. Harry le suivit, se souvenant pourquoi il était venu ici en premier lieu. Il s'installa, en grand habitué de la maison, sur un siège devant le bar où un verre de menthe frais l'attendait déjà. L'adulte continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents, fier de la scène qui venait de se dérouler alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, si Sphinx n'avait pas décidé de faire son pot de colle, Harry serait entré sans heurt. James s'installa à ses côté, un verre dans les mains lui aussi.

« Alors, que viens-tu faire ici ? Pas que je sois déçu de te voir mais d'habitude tu viens pour me proposer de l'aide, le week-end lorsque tes fameux oncles et tantes te laissent tranquille. Il fit une pause, songeur. D'ailleurs quel jour somme-nous.

— Nous sommes le mercredi 24 juillet, James, c'était le dernier jour de cours aujourd'hui. Je viens de démarrer mes vacances d'été. Dit avec une pointe d'amusement Harry

— Oh ? Déjà ? Je ne m'y retrouve jamais avec vos histoires... Il semblait vraiment dubitatif.

—Et vos enfants ? Ils ne sont pas en vacances eux ?

—Euh... Eh bien si, ils le sont, enfin, normalement, tu sais comme c'est compliqué pour avoir la moindre information sur eux avec Lucy... »

James semblait tout penaud, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa femme, ex-femme, compagne, bref, la mère de ses enfants. Elle ne vivait pas avec lui et avait embarqué son fils et sa fille avec elle, les laissant à peine voir leur père. Harry savait que cette histoire portait beaucoup sur le moral de James mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Il avait cru comprendre qu'il avait parfois des nouvelles de Lucy et qu'il tentait de renouer des liens pour voir plus souvent ses enfants mais depuis deux ans, tout était au point mort. Harry se demandait parfois si James s'intéresserait autant à lui si ses propres enfants étaient là mais il préférait ne pas trop y réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse.

« Désolé de vous rappeler ça, je me demandais juste. S'excusa Harry.

— Ne t'inquiète pas bonhomme, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Il fit en sorte de faire bonne figure. Alors que prévois-tu ? Fuir ta famille pour ne pas travailler comme homme à tout faire, non rémunéré, tout l'été ? Je peux t'accueillir si tu veux.

— Non merci James, je vous en ai déjà parlé, je ne veux pas de votre charité. Vous êtes déjà très gentil de me donner un salaire lorsque je vous aide. Harry essayait d'avoir un regard sévère. Non, non, j'ai des projets bien plus intéressants et bientôt les Dursley n'auront plus autant d'emprise sur ma vie !

— Oh ? Dis-moi tout, tu m'intéresses !

— Je vous annonce très officiellement, commença d'une voix pompeuse Harry, que vous avez devant vous, un futur élève du très prestigieux Sealhom's College. Merci, merci, c'est vraiment trop d'honneur ! »

James cligna une fois des yeux, puis deux, Harry se demandait si parfois il ne lui manquait pas quelques neurones et un rictus apparut sur ses traits lorsqu'il songea à cela. Il pouvait presque passer pour un être machiavélique comme ça. Cependant, le jeune homme se retrouva très vite pris au dépourvu, n'ayant pas du tout anticipé la réaction de James. Avant même d'avoir pu dire ouf, il se retrouvait pris dans une étreinte d'ours, la joue écrasée contre le torse de James.

« Harry, bon sang ! C'est merveilleux ! Tu es... Il reprit son souffle. Tu es fantastique, tu es le gamin le plus génial que je connaisse, je te félicite bravo ! Il souriait de toutes ses dents, ses yeux brillants. Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Tu as travaillé tellement dur pour leur concours d'entrée, je savais que tu le passerais haut la main et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne te recontactent. Ah ah ! Sacré Kido ! »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, les transformant encore plus en un nid d'oiseau. Harry rougissait jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ses mots pour lui, bien sûr James l'avait déjà félicité pour ses bons résultats scolaires mais jamais à ce point. Harry avait vraiment l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, d'être important et que ce qu'il réalisait comptait aussi pour lui. Il répondit par un sourire timide vers James qui ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer une tape dans le dos pour détendre l'atmosphère. Oh oui, Harry avait beaucoup de chance de pouvoir compter sur James Stillsman, ses années chez les Dursley auraient été bien trop dur dans le cas contraire.

* * *

1 : Le Sealhom's College n'existe pas en Angleterre. Cependant j'ai pris exemple sur l'école d'Eton pour le fonctionnement de celui-ci, surtout pour les modalités d'entrée. Du reste, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Eton donc j'ai utilisé mon imagination !

Nous sommes donc à la fin de ce premier chapitre, je suis toute disposée à entendre votre avis sur celui-ci (oui même les critiques !) car je suis plutôt curieuse de savoir si ce début vous change de vos habitudes. De plus je suis ouverte à toute correction orthographique, grammaticale, etc. si vous trouvez des horreurs ainsi qu'à des remarques sur les dialogues ou les tournures de phrases. Si quelque chose vous semble bizarre, en gros, dites-le ! J'ai essayé de commencer calmement en mettant en place le cadre de l'histoire, le deuxième chapitre devrait être un peu dans la même veine, puis avec le troisième, on commencera les choses sérieuses !

Je vous parle ensuite d'une autre chose qui vous intéresse, le rythme de parution. Je ne sais pas du tout de quel ordre on parle. J'écris régulièrement le soir mais parfois les chapitres n'avancent pas aussi vite qu'on ne le pense et je sais que je vais rentrer dans une période un poil plus stressante dans mes études. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre les premiers chapitres postés pour se rendre compte du rythme moyen donc à dans deux ou trois chapitres !

Merci de votre lecture et à une prochaine fois !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello world !

De nouveau les mises en garde habituelle, ni les personnages, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, nous devons tout à la grande J. K. Rowling. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver et je n'aurais pas la maladresse de notre cher Tonk de vous retenir plus longtemps ! Voici la suite ! Je vous retrouve juste après !

* * *

Chapitre 2 Le long mois d'attente

Harry était rentré de chez James Stillsman à la tombée de la nuit. L'appréhension vis-à-vis des Dursley était retombée à zéro et il se sentait plus serein. L'ambiance avait été particulièrement calme ce soir-là, à peine un mot décoché par sa tante pour lui ordonner de faire le dîner et un regard dédaigneux de la part d'oncle Vernon. Harry n'en avait pas pris ombrage, il avait l'habitude d'être ignoré de cette manière. Il avait mangé rapidement une portion de ce qu'il avait préparé avant de décamper dans sa chambre, tante Pétunia lui disant hargneusement qu'elle s'occuperait de la vaisselle.

Allongé sur son lit, examinant le plafond à la peinture écaillée, Harry songeait que globalement, la soirée aurait pu être pire. Son oncle et sa tante seraient convaincus par la lettre qui arriverait avant samedi. Ils devraient au moins reconnaître qu'il disait la vérité. Pour leurs autres protestation et bien... Il avait de quoi leur répondre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers son bureau, là, au milieu du reste, se trouvait un carnet où il notait régulièrement des informations plus ou moins utiles. Une partie de sa défense face aux Dursley y était retranscrit.

Tout en fermant les yeux, Harry se concentra sur sa respiration, il écouta ensuite avec attention les bruits de la maison. Grâce à l'habitude, il entendait les tintements caractéristiques des assiettes contre l'évier de la cuisine, en ce moment même nettoyées par sa tante et le chuintement des voix qui sortaient de la télévision. Pour l'instant, oncle Vernon n'avait pas allumé le home cinéma donc les murs de la maison ne tremblaient pas sous le volume du son. Tout doucement, le sourire aux lèvres, Harry utilisa les pointes de son don qui vivaient entre ses murs.

Sa vie au 4, Privet Drive s'était considérablement améliorée le jour de la rentrée à Stonewall High mais avant cela, elle était déjà moins terrible que dans ses plus jeunes années. Harry avait bien fini par comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui lorsqu'un énième accident étrange lui était arrivé ; plus particulièrement la coloration en bleue de la perruque de son professeur de l'époque. Bien évidemment Dudley avait tout raconté à son père et sa mère et il s'était retrouvé puni dans son placard pendant tout le week-end. Il avait mis ce temps à profit pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'impliquaient ces punitions et ces évènements particuliers. Il s'était dit que c'était la raison pour laquelle sa famille le détestait.

Harry en avait conclu qu'il était différent. Certes, on parlait du rêve de tous les gamins, se rendre compte qu'en fait, ils étaient particuliers, qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde, etc. mais Harry ne pouvait trouver d'autres explications logiques. Il se devait donc d'apprendre à maîtriser ses élans magiques, semblait-t-il, pour ne pas plus énerver les Dursley qui avaient fait de la normalité une sorte de religion. Vers ses sept ans, Harry avait donc appris à rester le plus calme possible, remarquant que ses excès d'étrangeté avaient lieu lorsqu'il était énervé ou effrayé, ou toute autre émotion un peu trop intense.

Son premier objectif en tant que maîtrise, était de faire en sorte que les Dursley ne puissent plus le surprendre ; surtout lorsqu'il se levait la nuit pour aller attraper un peu de nourritures. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à tracer une sorte de fil dans l'air, comme dans les films d'espionnage que regardaient Dudley à la télévision, à plusieurs endroits de la maison. Ils le préviendraient tout de suite si quelqu'un le traversait mais il s'était vite rendu compte de la difficulté de son idée. Le jeune Harry, qui passait beaucoup de temps dans la petite bibliothèque de son école possédant un rayon assez fourni sur les animaux, avait trouvé des informations sur les chauves-souris, rien de bien pointues mais une chose l'avait intéressée : les sonars.

Ainsi, il avait songé créer une petite boule dans ses mains capable d'envoyer des vagues de magie autour d'elle -il pouvait depuis peu faire des boules de lumière- mais ses premiers essaies avaient prouvé que sa boule d'énergie l'épuisait bien trop vite. Il avait donc décidé d'utiliser un support, une nuit, il était discrètement sorti de son placard pour récupérer le petit bol où se trouvait toutes les clefs. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il avait mis un peu de son don dans le bol, l'agglomérant en son centre et lui commandant d'envoyer de petites vagues d'énergie autour de lui. Harry avait alors sentit la différence, son pouvoir s'accrochait au bol et permettait une stabilité que ses boules dans l'air n'avait jamais possédé. Il pouvait sentir la petite réserve à l'intérieur qui s'amenuisait doucement à chaque envoi de signal et Harry pouvait sentir chaque paroi contre laquelle sa magie se répercutait. Fier de lui, il avait filé à toute vitesse dans son placard lorsqu'il avait entendu la première marche de l'escalier craqué. Sans le savoir il venait de passer toute la nuit concentré sur le bol à modeler son don.

Depuis, Harry avait ensorcelé plusieurs autres objets et lorsqu'il se concentrait, il pouvait presque "voir" toutes les pièces de la maison. Et c'était ce qu'il réalisait ce soir. Il vérifia d'abord que tous ses petits espions avaient assez d'énergie, sinon il devrait les réapprovisionner puis se laissa bercer par leurs signaux. Il ressentait quelques autres échos, plus loin, qu'il avait notamment placés sur les nains jardins le long des maisons et dans le square. Harry les avait de nombreuses fois utilisés pour échapper à son cousin Dudley et sa bande. Amusé de ses souvenirs, ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry s'endormit.

Le lendemain le vit levé simplement une poignée de minutes après le soleil. L'habitude de ses jeunes années et aussi le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller au son criard des appels de sa Tante Pétunia l'avait formaté à se réveiller avant elle. Il profitait de ses moments pour se concentrer sur sa journée et ce qu'il allait pouvoir en faire. En période de cours, il se rappelait rapidement ce qu'il avait fait la veille et révisait dans le cas où les souvenirs n'étaient pas assez frais. Ce matin-là, Harry se concentra surtout sur la nouvelle de la journée d'hier qui le rendait toujours aussi heureux.

Si possible aujourd'hui, il essaierait de nouveaux d'approcher les Dursley ; les premiers jours de vacances seraient décisifs pour la suite. Maintenant qu'ils avaient pu avaler, plus ou moins, l'information qu'il leur avait livré la veille, peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir une conversation plus sereine. Ou en tout cas, il pouvait toujours en rêver.

Harry perçut le pas léger de sa tante, il se décida donc à se lever lui aussi, un vieux T-Shirt trop grand et un jogging, tout aussi grand, négligemment passé sur son corps ; un jour, peut-être, aurait-il des vêtements adaptés à sa taille et son poids. Son oncle serait levé d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, il avait pris un jour de congé pour aller chercher Dudley à Smelting avec Tante Pétunia. Leur objectif était d'être de retour avant le déjeuner. Harry n'était pas convié pour le voyage, merci bien, mais devait tout de même aider à préparer le petit déjeuner pour Oncle Vernon, il en profiterait pour se faire une portion un peu plus grosse. Les Dursley faisant moins attention à ses faits et gestes lorsqu'ils étaient obnubilés par leur fils.

En attendant que le bacon et les œufs brouillés aient finis de cuir, Harry observa du coin de l'œil sa Tante Pétunia, elle avait les lèvres pincés, plus qu'à l'habitude, et elle se concentrait sur une seule tâche avec application. Si Harry poussait sa réflexion jusqu'au bout, il avait bien l'impression qu'elle évitait tout contact visuel avec sa personne, que ce soit ses yeux ou sa présence. Harry se demandait parfois ce que cela pouvait bien faire de détester autant un membre de sa famille puis il se rappela que ce n'était pas vraiment l'amour fol avec les Dursley. Avec moins de retenue, un sourire mauvais serait venu déformer ses traits.

Les escaliers se mirent alors à grincer, Harry avait parfois l'impression de les entendre crier à l'agonie lorsque son oncle les gravissait ou les descendait avec peine. Au moins leur souffrance était plus rapide avec Dudley, il ne savait pas utiliser un escalier sans courir. Se dépêchant de mettre tous les aliments fraîchement préparés sur la table, Harry versa une tasse de thé qu'il déposa devant la place de sa table. Sa tante récupéra la théière avec des gestes saccadés pour se servir elle-même et l'adolescent pu la récupérer pour s'en verser lui aussi dans un bol, où il y ajouta du lait. Oncle Vernon s'installa à table à ce moment-là et ignora royalement son neveu.

Décidément, pour des gens qui appréciaient la normalité son oncle et sa tante se comportait parfois très bizarrement. Harry se sustenta calmement, il se resservit plusieurs fois sans qu'on ne lui fasse de réflexion et il terminait de se tartiner une tranche de pain grillé avec de la marmelade lorsque les Dursley se mirent debout. Pour la première fois de la matinée, il se trouvait au centre de leur ligne de mire et une légère vague de stresse l'envahit, dûment refoulée.

« Garçon, pour alléger ta tante, tu ramasseras tout le petit déjeuner. Ses petits yeux porcins semblaient vouloir transpercer son neveu.

— Oui, Oncle Vernon. Pas que cela change de d'habitude, rajouta-t-il mentalement.

—Pour ton... histoire, d'hier. J'attends de recevoir cette lettre pour croire à ces sornettes, s'il s'avère que tu nous as menti, ça va très mal aller pour toi. Dans tous les cas, nous en reparlerons très sérieusement après cela. »

Son oncle avait appuyé sur le mot très et Harry se demanda soudainement s'il n'aurait pas plus de problèmes que prévu pour se retrouver à Sealhom. Il pensait que le simple fait d'être accepté au concours d'entrée lui permettrait de s'échapper d'ici mais il avait soudainement un gros doute. En silence, il observa le départ de ses relatifs avant de se mettre à ranger toute la cuisine. Leur départ et l'heure plutôt matinale lui permis de se servir de son pouvoir pour l'aider à la tâche, il l'utilisait toujours avec plus de discrétion lorsque son oncle et sa tante étaient présents. Alors que les portes du frigo et des différents placards s'ouvraient toutes seules, prêtes à recevoir les différents ustensiles et aliment à ranger, Harry les mains dans le produit à vaisselle se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rester le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, sauf pour les repas, pour éviter le plus possible son cousin Dudley. Moins il rappelait son existence à celui-ci, mieux il se portait.

Ainsi, Harry suivit son plan à la lettre et décida même de le faire prolonger pendant quelques jours. Le retour de Dudley se fit dans le chahut, bien évidemment, et Harry avait tout juste terminé de préparer le déjeuner lorsque sa famille passa le pas de la porte ; il avait préparé le repas pour les mettre dans de bonnes dispositions. Dès qu'il vit son cousin, Harry se dit qu'il ressemblait toujours autant à un cochon avec une touffe de cheveux jaune sur le crâne mais il semblait tout de même avoir perdu un peu de poids. Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer car étant l'illustration de l'entraînement de boxe de Dudley.

Harry se transforma donc en fantôme dans la maison pour quelques temps, son oncle et sa tante trop heureux de gâté leur fils nouvellement retrouvé et qu'il accapare leur attention tandis que Dudley ne s'ennuyait pas encore assez pour s'intéresser à son cousin. Harry s'occupait en lisant sur son lit, des livres qui lui étaient ramenés de la bibliothèque municipale par James, ils faisaient l'échange environ toutes les deux semaines entre livres à rendre et livres tout juste emprunté. Sinon il remettait déjà le nez dans les cours de l'année passée, après tout, le niveau à Sealhom était réputé très bon !

Cette routine se brisa avec une lettre, assez étrangement, ou pas. Un matin où tout le monde venait tout juste de finir de manger, Harry était devant l'évier et sa Tante Pétunia alla chercher le courrier. Il perçut bien une sorte de couinement, comme si quelqu'un s'était coincé le doigt dans une porte mais n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées et il ne reprit bien dans la réalité seulement avec l'appel de son nom.

« Papa ! Pourquoi Harry a-t il reçu une lettre ? »

Harry se retourna et ne sut pas exactement ce qui était le plus vexant : la tête d'ahurie de Dudley alors qu'une partie de son monde semblait s'écrouler ou bien le fait qu'Oncle Vernon se permettait de mettre ses sales pattes sur son courrier et pire, le lisait. Cependant, il était vraiment étrange de voir que pour la première fois dans cette maison, son existence était reconnue. Alors qu'aucune photographie de lui n'existait, qu'aucune trace de son passage n'était présente, pour la première fois, un courrier au nom d'Harry Potter se présentait. Harry observa son oncle lire attentivement la feuille de papier, les sourcils froncés puis il releva son cou inexistant vers lui.

« Bien, garçon. Il semblerait que tu ne m'aies pas menti, cette lettre me prouve que tu as été accepté à Sealhom. Il fit une pause, un sourire mauvais s'étalant peu à peu sur ses traits. Cependant, ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais là-bas pour la rentrée.

\- Mais... Commença alors Harry, la bouche grande ouverte pour répliquer.

\- Pas de mais ! Nous t'offrons le gîte, le couvert, les habits et tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre depuis aussi longtemps que tu nous parasites. Tout l'argent dépensé pour toi est de l'argent qui revient à Dudley, tu le prives de ce qu'il devrait être en droit de demander ! Et tu crois que nous allons dépenser un pounds de plus pour toi ? Tu rêves ! Nous ne paierons rien, tu m'entends, tu n'y mettras jamais les pieds. »

Le pire dans tout ce discours était que son oncle semblait particulièrement fier de son petit effet, sa moustache en frémissait presque d'amusement. Harry soupira, l'argent, forcément, de toute façon il s'était déjà douté que les Dursley lui poseraient problème avec ça. Il les connaissait trop bien, il avait tout de même espérer que ce ne soit pas mis sur le tapis dans les cinq minutes après la nouvelle.

« Ce n'est pas un souci Oncle Vernon, j'ai une bourse qui m'a été attribué et qui couvre l'ensemble de mes dépenses scolaires, que ce soit les uniformes, les livres ou encore les pensionnats ; ça doit être précisé quelque part. »

Un petit sourire jouait sur les lèvres d'Harry alors que son oncle commençait doucement à devenir violet -signe de sa colère. Il se mit à regarder son cousin qui continuait à avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau et qui semblait hésiter à se mettre à faire un caprice ou tout simplement attendre de voir la suite. Sa Tante, elle, envoyait un regard inquisiteur vers son neveu, de son long coup de girafe.

« Comment... Bafouilla Vernon.

— Comment j'ai réalisé l'ensemble de ces formalités administratives sans que vous soyez au courant ? Harry perçut le hochement de tête de sa tante. J'ai tout d'abord fait le plus de choses possibles sans votre autorisation, puis je suis allé voir l'administration de Stonewall pour récupérer certains papiers qui pouvaient être photocopié et c'est là que j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas mes tuteurs. »

Après cette annonce, Harry préféra se taire et rentré la tête dans les épaules. Forcément que les Dursley prendraient mal tout ce qu'il avait fait, ils considéreraient qu'il leur avait fait un coup bas dans le dos. Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas tort puisqu'il ne leur avait strictement rien dit. Il s'était débrouillé pour qu'ils ne puissent pas intervenir dans ses agissements. Lorsqu'il vit son oncle se lever, Harry déglutit.

« Je le savais ! Nous aurions dû l'envoyer dans un orphelinat. Et clairement, Oncle Vernon s'adressait à sa femme avec ses mots. Regarde où nous en sommes, il se permet ses sournoiseries sous notre toit, nous coûte de l'argent et n'est même pas reconnaissant de tous les efforts que nous réalisons pour lui ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Dès demain je le jette dehors, après tout, il a raison, nous ne sommes pas responsable de lui !

— Vernon ! Tante Pétunia semblait tout bonnement scandalisée et un peu apeurée. Il n'en est pas question ! Nous sommes ses gardiens et devons prendre soin de lui ! Son tuteur nous l'a laissé à charge et il pourrait se retourner contre nous si nous lui désobéissons !

— J'en ai assez moi ! Je ne lui obéirais plus ! Il n'est jamais passé pour voir comment le gamin allait ! Il ne lui a rien payé, il a sans doute oublié son existence ! Je refuse de continuer à obéir à un allumé de service qui ne prend même pas la peine de venir voir l'enfant dont il est le tuteur !

— Est-ce que vous parlez d'Albus Dumbledore ? »

Harry avait lâché la dernière phrase, un peu sans y réfléchir. Il avait regardé l'échange entre son oncle et sa tante avec une tête ahurie. S'il connaissait moins Tante Pétunia, il dirait qu'elle était entrain de le défendre et d'encourager le fait qu'il reste dans cette maison. Il avait légèrement l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension. Cependant sa dernière réflexion lui rappela à quel point sa tranquillité reposait sur peu de chose. Harry grimaça lorsqu'Oncle Vernon lui agrippa fermement l'avant-bras, serrant aussi fort qu'il ne le pouvait. Tante Pétunia semblait avoir perdu toute trace de couleurs sur son visage, couleurs qui semblaient par contre avoir translaté sur son oncle. Pendant que Dudley boudait dans un coin, essayant d'attirer l'attention de ses parents sur lui. Peine perdue, pour la première fois de son existence.

« Où as-tu entendu ce nom garçon ! OÙ ? L'as-tu rencontré ? Sais-tu qui c'est ? Postillonna son oncle. Une peur intense tordait l'estomac d'Harry et il lui répondit à tout vitesse.

— J'ai fait des recherches sur mon tuteur lorsque j'ai vu que ce n'était pas vous. Mais aux affaires civiles, ils ont simplement été capables de me ressortir ce nom et c'est tout. Lorsqu'ils ont fait des recherches plus approfondis, ils se sont rendus compte qu'il n'avait qu'un certificat de 1881 sur lui, ce qui est impossible, personne ne peut vivre aussi longtemps alors je ne sais pas du tout qu'il est ou s'il existe vraiment. Je vous jure c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, d'abord un puis l'autre. Son oncle respirait toujours bruyamment et difficilement mais le plus gros de la tempête semblait passer. Sa poigne sur son avant-bras se desserra et Harry le rapprocha tout de suite de son corps, le tâtant légèrement pour voir s'il était gravement blessé. À part un large bleu qui disparaitrait dans les deux semaines, rien ne semblait cassé. Plus en confiance, il rajouta une dernière chose.

« Vous savez à cause de cette irrégularité, si je demande mon émancipation à mes seize ans ou tout simplement utiliser mon droit de quitter cette maison, je le pourrais certainement. Vous n'auriez besoin de me supporter que deux ans de plus. »

Une lueur mesquine s'alluma dans le regard orageux d'Oncle Vernon mais Harry nota aussi un frémissement de sa tante et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de joie ou de détresse. Cette information avait été son espoir pendant de longs mois, pouvoir s'échapper du joug des Dursley plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

« Dis-moi garçon, quelque chose me chiffonne. Tes bourses, tu avais besoin de nos revenus pour les demander, comment tu t'es débrouillé avec ça ?

— Euh... Harry se tortilla, il avait espéré que son oncle n'y pense pas. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Comme mon tuteur était introuvable et qu'officiellement j'étais sans représentant légal, on m'a passé sous le statut de pupille de l'état jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent.

—Ah ! Oncle Vernon avait l'air victorieux. Donc nous n'avons même pas l'obligation de te garder jusqu'à là ! Tu n'es plus de notre ressort, tu es sous la responsabilité du Royaume-Uni ! »

Harry le regarda avec horreur, se demandant où exactement ses plans avaient eu une faille, si dans deux/trois ans, il se voyait à peu près réussir à survivre sans les Dursley, il se disait qu'à 12 ans, 13 dans une semaine, il ne serait bon à rien. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'Oncle Vernon veuille à ce point-là l'évincer de la maison, est-ce qu'il n'avait ne serait qu'un peu compter aux yeux de cet homme ou l'avait-il toujours détesté ?

« Assez Vernon ! Claque Tante Pétunia, au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, et de Dudley qui écoutait toujours chaque mot. Ne soit pas ridicule ! Nous n'allons pas le laisser errer dans Londres !

— Et pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as entendu, nous ne sommes plus responsables de son sort ! Que ce Dumbleebe vienne donc l'aider lui, il n'aurait jamais dû nous être confié ! Les choses reviennent tout simplement à la normale !

— Tu parles du fils de ma sœur ! S'exclama-t-elle scandalisée. »

Harry resta quelque secondes bouche bée devant la phrase de sa tante. Une étincelle d'espoir reprenant vie dans son cœur, là où il avait enterré l'affection qu'il aurait pu avoir pour sa famille si elle n'avait pas piétiné depuis son plus jeune âge. Cependant, Tante Pétunia lui jeta ensuite un regard dégoûté. Oui il était le fils de sa sœur mais là s'arrêtait tout rapprochement, elle n'avait que mépris pour le garçon. Harry baissa la tête et se demanda un instant si tout compte fait, il ne ferait pas mieux de partir tout de suite.

« Très bien, capitula son oncle une veine battant à la tempe, je lui laisse jusqu'à la fin des vacances, ensuite lorsque nous le déposerons devant sa satanée école. Ce sera la dernière fois qu'il nous verra. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Il se tourna vers Harry, qui hochait vivement de la tête, pour la dernière partie de son petit discours. L'adolescent se demanda ce qui était légal ou pas dans tout ça, est-ce qu'il devrait aller voir la police ? Était-ce perçu comme un abandon d'enfants ? Même si le statut de son tuteur avait changé, il n'avait pas vu d'assistante sociale, n'était pas allé dans un orphelinat, il se devait donc toujours être sous la garde des Dursley, non ? Harry s'apaisa en se disant que ce n'était que des menaces verbales, peut-être que d'ici un an, Oncle Vernon acceptera de le garder pendant ses vacances d'été. Il ne demandait que cela après tout, les autres vacances, il les passera dans le pensionnat. La discussion close, il tourna les talons au plus vite pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. Quelle catastrophe !

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry avait trouvé refuge chez James pour l'après-midi. Il faisait chaud, et contrairement à lorsqu'il était "chez lui", il pouvait boire de l'eau fraîche quand il le voulait. Harry s'occupait des espaces verts de la grande maison, il vérifiait les fleurs, en replantait de nouvelles, et il venait de finir de passer la tondeuse. Torse nue, il s'essuyait le front lorsqu'il capta un éclat de lumière sous un buisson plus loin.

L'adolescent s'approcha discrètement et il remarqua alors une longue couleuvre enroulée sur elle-même qui profitait de la relative sécurité de sa cachette pour piquer un petit somme. Harry était ennuyé, il n'avait pas envie de faire peur au serpent mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici, déjà parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment réagissait James au reptile mais en plus parce que Sphinx risquerait de vouloir en faire un jouet et finisse par la tuer dans sa naïveté. Il se rappelait encore du regard désemparé du chien lorsqu'il avait attrapé une petite souris et que celle-ci ne bougeait plus après quelques coups trop puissants reçus sur le coin du museau.

Harry fis trois autres pas et la couleuvre capta enfin son approche. Il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne l'observa et siffla doucement au reptile de décamper, qu'il était en danger et qu'un canidé pouvait arriver à tout moment pour faire d'elle son quatre heures. L'animale sembla hésité, sa tête oscillant entre Harry et le reste de la pelouse mais finit par décamper. Le jeune garçon capta un « Merci » sifflé à la va vite.

L'adolescent se doutait que parler aux animaux, enfin plus particulièrement aux serpents, ne faisaient pas des talents des êtres humains lambda, mais pas plus que de placer des émetteurs espions alimentés par son "pouvoir", teindre les cheveux de son enseignant ou encore réussir à se téléporter sur une courte distance -le toit de l'école notamment. Tous ces petits faits étranges étaient habituels pour Harry

Pour en revenir aux serpents, Harry s'était véritablement rendu compte qu'ils le comprenaient, ou qu'il les comprenait, il ne savait pas trop, lors d'une fameuse sortie au zoo avec les Dursley, obligés de se traîner leur neveu non désiré car Madame Figg, sa nounou habituelle, s'était cassée une jambe. Il avait longuement discuté avec un serpent ce jour-là, profitant en plus de l'air frais du vivarium géant et était ressorti en se demandant avec quels autres animaux il pouvait tailler une bavette. Pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas trouvé d'autres malgré tous ses essaies. Enfin, s'il pouvait avec les serpents, il pourrait sans doute finir par trouver un moyen avec d'autres.

« Harry ! »

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, le jeune homme se tourna vers la source de la voix, James l'appelait de la terrasse, Sphinx lui tournant follement autour, ce chien était vraiment hyperactif ! Enlevant les gants qu'il gardait pour se protéger les mains, Harry avança vers lui, se demandant ce que lui voulait James. L'habitude voulait plutôt qu'Harry le prévienne qu'il en avait fini avec le jardin et ils discutaient ensuite de tout et rien. Et jouaient parfois tous les deux à la console. Harry ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait considérer James comme un père de substitution, un oncle cool et jeune ou bien un grand frère particulièrement sympa.

« Yep, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Rien de grave ! Il souriait. J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

— Mon anniversaire était il y a quatre jours James, vous me l'avez déjà souhaité et je vous remercie encore pour le livre de contes et la veste en cuir que vous m'avez offerts. Précisa Harry tout en suivant son ami.

— Oui, oui, oui, mais là c'est différent ! Allleeerr. »

Soupirant, Harry suivit le gamin au visage d'adulte qui lui envoyait des regards larmoyant. Il avisa un paquet sur le bar et souffla de nouveau, bruyamment. Il avait déjà eu du mal à accepter les autres cadeaux ; connaissant James la veste en cuir devait avoir coûté super cher !

« Je n'accepterai pas d'autres cadeaux James !

— De un, c'est mal poli. De deux, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est. De trois, je te sauve la vie ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait lui sauver la vie, ou pourquoi elle était en danger dans un premier temps. Toujours tout sourire, James poussa le cadeau vers lui. Il n'était pas vraiment très gros, de forme rectangulaire. Harry dégrafa avec délicatesse le papier, envoyant de temps en temps un coup d'œil ennuyé vers James et ses trépignements de pucelles. Une fois l'opération finie, Harry regarda son nouveau cadeau totalement atterré. Il abusait là !

« James ! Mais... Mais... Bafouilla-t-il.

— Tada ! Voici un smartphone tout beau ! Tu vois, je n'ai même pas pris le modèle le plus cher sinon je savais que tu allais me faire un caca nerveux mais il est tout de même très beau et tu as la coque quelques parts aussi. Avec... Attention ! Il montra fièrement la coque. L'union Jack en personne !

— Cet absolument et définitivement KITSCH ! Ce fut sa première réaction, parce que pour l'instant, le cerveau d'Harry moulinait dans la semoule.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je la trouvais super moi. Et le retour de la bouille d'ange prête à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

— Oui, oui, James. Une pause. En fait, NON, NON, absolument NON ! Mais t'es dingue James ! »

Harry reposa le portable dans son emballage avec la coque, essaya de remettre le papier tant bien que mal et repoussa le tout vers James. Il le regardait sans trembler, le menton haut bien qu'un peu tremblant. Il n'allait certainement pas accepter ce cadeau ! Il ne le pouvait pas ! Il savait bien que James avait les moyens, que pour lui c'était tout simplement rien du tout. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas de la charité, juste la normalité pour lui, mais Harry ne pouvait devenir dépendant à James. Un portable signifiait forfait, et il n'avait tout simplement pas les moyens ! Et les Dursley refuseraient de toute façon de lui en payer un. Même si avec le forfait de Dudley et ses multiples fracassements de portable, on aurait de quoi redonner un portable neuf avec un forfait potable à cinq personnes.

« Harry...

— Il n'y a pas de Harry qui tienne ! Je ne peux pas accepter !

— Oh si tu le peux et même mieux, tu VAS le faire. C'est un cadeau que tu mérites largement et surtout, dont tu auras besoin. Tu n'as pas de PC à toi, tu n'as rien du tout d'électronique pour l'instant. Harry bon sang, tu vas à Smealting ! Cette école est remplie de gosse de riches pleins aux as, pire que moi ! Tu es déjà boursier, comme crois-tu que tu vas être reçu ? Ne leur laisse pas avoir tout pouvoir sur toi à cause de ça.

— Mais ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'il va se passer...

— Non bien sûr que non, tous ces jeunes ne sont pas d'affreux tyrans mais certains le serons. En plus tu vas avoir besoin d'un portable aussi pour tes mails tout simplement, il va falloir que tu te crées un compte. Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, c'est sûr ! Il y a plein de choses que tu vas pouvoir faire avec. Et pour les PC, et bien je pense que tu pourras utiliser ceux de l'école mais justement, tu ne seras pas trop dépendant d'eux, tu comprends ? »

Très doucement, Harry hocha de la tête, James était soudainement devenu mortellement sérieux. Il semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour Harry et cela lui donna chaud au cœur. Il n'avait pas tort, il le savait mais sa fierté grognait toujours quelque part dans son esprit, mais en même temps c'était tellement tentant. Pour une fois, être un enfant normal, sans différence, rien que pour cet aspect.

« Et le forfait ? Je fais comment. Il se doutait bien sûr de la réponse. Et je ne peux pas le prendre tout de suite, imagine que Dudley tombe dessus ou oncle Vernon ?

— Harry, je m'occupe du forfait. S'il te plait. James leva une main pour contrer toute protestation. Je ne l'ai pas démarré car je savais, malheureusement, que tu me parlerais de ta... Famille. Il cracha le dernier mot. Je vais le garder le plus longtemps possible, tu viendras le chercher avant la rentrée et tu le mettras à l'abri dans ta valiser. Je ne pense pas qu'ils iront fouiller dedans. Tu acceptes bonhomme ? »

À contre cœur mais aussi follement heureux, Harry inclina doucement la tête. James lui sourit gentiment et l'attira pour un bref câlin, qui étonna l'adolescent mais se détendit tout de suite. Pour éviter de trop l'embarrasser, l'adulte lui ébouriffa ensuite les cheveux sous les grognements d'Harry. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Était-ce cela ? L'amour d'un parent pour son enfant. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Harry regretta d'être un orphelin.

Ce soir-là les yeux fixés sur son plafond, il se mit pour la première fois à douter. Était-ce une si bonne idée ? Il quittait tout ce qu'il connaissait, sa famille pour ce que cela représentait pour eux, James qu'il ne verrait plus aussi souvent, le petit square où il allait se réfugier, cette chambre qui avait fini par être son antre un peu glauque mais qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Harry savait qu'il était petit, mal habillé, mal coiffé, des lunettes horribles qui cachait l'ensemble de son visage -moins que lorsqu'il était petit certes. Il n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui. Et il allait se retrouver dans une école d'élite. Avec tout un tas de petits bourgeois !

Il serra les dents. Devait-il vraiment être effrayé ? Après tout, il méritait la place qu'il avait obtenu, il avait travaillé dur pour celle-ci, mis tous ses espoirs dedans. Oui il serait boursier, dépendant de l'école, le compte en banque où se trouvait son argent appartenait à l'école ; une sécurité mise en place pour que des parents mal-avisés ne piochât pas dedans. Oui, Harry ne sera pas de leur monde mais il fera en sorte d'être le meilleur, que pas un seul ne puisse mettre en doute ses capacités. Qu'ils s'attaquent au physique, à l'argent, à ses habits de tous les jours, il n'en avait rien à faire, car ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête, son don qu'il possédait et que tous ignoraient, et bien ils étaient à lui et personne ne pourrait lui enlever.

Ragaillardit, un feu tout neuf brûlant dans son cœur, Harry rabattit sa couverture brutalement sur ses épaules, et posa sa tête sur son oreiller. Oui il était plus fort que les petits brutes. Une idée traversa soudainement son esprit, certainement murmuré par son récent courage. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il commença à réfléchir à un plan. Une Tante Pétunia seule était un animal rare, et ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir.

Une semaine encore passa avant qu'Harry ne trouvât la parfaite occasion. Son oncle était parti travaillé en urgence alors que Dudley s'était déjà rendu rejoindre sa bande d'amis, ou plutôt de larbin, dans la maison de Pierce. Repère adoré de ce gang car les parents de Pierce n'étaient quasiment jamais chez eux. Harry venait tout juste de terminer ses corvées aux jardins, et il restait encore du temps avant de devoir préparer le dîner. Sa tante était dans le salon, elle-aussi venait de finir sa séance de ménage et lisait tranquillement un magazine de jardinage.

Harry déglutit, la flamboyante bravoure si forte lorsqu'il était seul dans sa chambre, dans le noir, il y avait une semaine, s'était légèrement tarie. Certes, il ne s'était pas dégonflé mais il se sentait un peu moins tout puissant. Cependant, régulant ses angoisses, il se décida tout de même à passer à l'attaque ; il ne pouvait plus reculer, ces vacances étaient peut-être les dernières qu'il passait ici, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas louper sa chance.

« Hum... Hum... S'éclaircit-il la gorge, à l'entrée du salon.

—... »

Bien, il venait de se faire royalement ignorer, et il savait parfaitement que sa tante l'avait entendu. Rien que son léger raidissement lorsqu'il s'était rapproché d'elle et une page brusquement tournée le prouvait. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle réussissait aussi bien à le faire se sentir minuscule et misérable. Pourtant cela faisait des années qu'il ne se faisait plus de réels espoirs à son sujet, à part quelques petits soubresauts occasionnel.

« Tante Pétunia ?

—...

—Ma tante s'il vous plaît. Insista-t-il, poli mais légèrement ennuyé par ce refus de répondre.

—Quoi, garçon. Aboya-t-elle, ne relevant même pas les yeux de son magazine. Que veux-tu ? Tu as fini tes corvées ? J'en ai d'autres pour toi si tu viens m'en réclamer !

—Non, pas vraiment. Harry grimaça, qui viendrait sciemment demander cela ? J'ai... euh... Une question à vous poser.

— Parle. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Si je dis à Vernon que tu m'as fait perdre mon temps, tu vas voir ce qu'il va se passer ! »

Des menaces encore et toujours, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et s'il avait pu les bras aussi, défaitistes. Il réarrangea ses pensées, bloquant tout ce qu'il pourrait le déconcentrer. Il devait reste alerte.

« J'aimerai que vous me parliez de ma mère, s'il vous plaît. »

Cette fois sa tante releva brusquement la tête de sa lecture, son long cou de girafe en avait très certainement pris un coup. Elle avait pâlie et elle semblait hésiter entre l'étrangler ou fuir dans une autre pièce. Tout petit, Harry avait déjà posé des questions sur ses parents, pourquoi ils ne venaient pas le chercher, comment ils s'appelaient, comment ils étaient. Il n'avait jamais eu de réponses à ses questions, juste des hurlements : il n'était qu'un petit ingrat et il n'avait rien à savoir d'autres que ses parents étaient tous deux des alcooliques qui s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture.

« Tante Pétunia, s'il vous plaît, je ne sais même pas son nom et je ne le saurais jamais si je ne reviens pas là l'année prochaine. Il la suppliait, mais il devait connaître cette information, enfin !

—Tu... Je ne vais pas accéder à ton cap... ! Elle sembla se restreindre, regardant attentivement son neveu. Suis-moi. »

Ne croyant pas à sa chance, Harry la suivit bien gentiment. Fébrile dans les escaliers, il se faisait déjà tout un tas de film. Peut-être recevrait-il un objet ayant appartenu à sa mère ? Puis l'inquiétude se fit elle-aussi une place au côté de sa joie. Peut-être que sa tante allait tout simplement l'enfermer dans sa chambre et qu'elle préviendra ensuite Oncle Vernon de son audace ? Harry espérait que cette solution ne lui ait pas traversé l'esprit, ou alors pas trop longtemps. Enfin, Tante Pétunia ouvrit la porte qui menait à sa chambre, à elle et Vernon, et laissa passer son neveu avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Ne touche à rien, reste dans le coin. »

Bien docilement, Harry lui obéit, sa tante semblait soudainement assez nerveuse. Elle lissa tout d'abord le drap de son lit avant de se tourner vers son placard. Elle l'ouvrit, pris un tabouret ranger dans le bas et grimpa dessus pour attendre les étages les plus élevés, là où se trouvait les draps et les housses. Certainement une partie du rangement où jamais son oncle ne regardait songea Harry. Cette réflexion, Tante Pétunia avait dû se la faire car elle plongea sa main entre les piles pour en ressortir une petite boîte en carton. Assez basique, elle ressemblait un peu aux boîtes qu'on utilisait pour mettre des dossiers en entreprise, mais en plus petit.

Sa tante redescendit et ouvrit le couvercle, là Harry pu voir des petits cailloux, des coquillages, un Lys et un Pétunia séché dans un petit sachet. Une photo de ses grands-parents Evans, Harry savait à quoi ils ressemblaient grâce à une autre photographie dans le salon. En dessous il y avait de vieilles lettres à l'enveloppe bruni. Tante Pétunia fouilla quelques instants avant de sortir une photographie et à cet instant, le monde d'Harry se figea.

Sa tante lui tendit sans un mot et Harry la récupéra avec délicatesse, silencieusement, le papier épais entre ses doigts. Son cœur tambourinait à ses oreilles. Il y avait deux personnes sur la photographie, en habits, semblait-il, de mariages. Assez étrangement, celui qu'Harry se doutait être son père, était lui aussi en robe, mais elle ressemblait plus à celle d'un avocat ou d'un juge. En mieux taillé, dans un tissu qui, même sur cette vieille photographie, semblait riche, beau et brillant. Sa mère, elle, ressemblait à une princesse dans une magnifique robe crème où était finement brodée d'étrange arabesque qui courraient sur toute la hauteur de celle-ci. Ses lourds cheveux auburn, en partie tressés, reposaient sur son épaule alors qu'un fin diadème les tenait en place.

Harry admira quelques instants son petit nez qui était retroussé grâce à son beau sourire, qui lui rappelait en partie son propre visage puis bloqua sur ses yeux verts, d'un émeraude profond, qui semblaient être un puits de sagesse et de bonté sans fond. Il aurait pu rester des heures à regarder cette photo lui sourire, à lui, savait-elle qu'un jour, cette photographie serait la première représentation que son fils verrait d'elle ? Puis Harry admira plus attentivement son père, lui aussi souriant même dans un genre canaille, légèrement de côté. Il avait des yeux noisette qui pétillaient derrière des lunettes rondes qui firent étirer les lèvres d'Harry, tremblotant. Sans qu'il ne réagisse, une larme tomba sur le papier glacé.

Harry les voyait tous les deux pour la première fois, les cheveux ébouriffés qu'il reconnaissait tant de son père, sa mâchoire carré et son port altier et droit. Ses parents semblaient si fiers et si forts tous les deux. Tellement amoureux. L'un aux bras de l'autre, les mains liés, une chevalière se ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à leur annuaire gauche et un fin bracelet d'argent, à des mains opposés cette fois, qui semblait les relier. Harry souhaitait se gorger de cette image, pour en connaître chacun des traits par cœur.

« Elle s'appelait Lily, Harry releva la tête vers sa tante, qui avait attendu tout ce temps, respectueuse, ma sœur je veux dire. Je n'ai que cette photo de son mariage, elle a été prise par nos par... Par tes grands-parents. Elle s'était reprise, comme si elle avait dû mal à partager encore quoique ce soit avec celle qu'elle nommait sa sœur que bien trop peu de fois. Je n'ai accepté que cette photo-là de leur mariage, c'est tout, je n'en ai pas d'autres. Elles étaient trop... Spéciales. »

Elle cracha le dernier mot.

« Ton père se nommait James Potter. Je pense que tu t'en doutais, par ton second prénom. Harry hocha de la tête. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais il devait être aussi désagréable que le reste de ses fréquentations. »

Tante Pétunia semblait vouloir continuer à écouler son fiel mais se retint, après avoir regardé une fois de plus Harry dans les yeux, encore bordés d'eau. Elle prit une grande inspiration et secoua la tête comme pour évacuer de mauvais souvenirs.

« Ils avaient tous les deux presque vingt-deux ans lorsqu'ils sont décédés. Elle fit une pause. Garde cette photo', je n'en ai pas l'utilité.

— Merci, croassa Harry. Il arrivait à peine à articuler.

— Je ne le fait pas pour toi, cracha-t-elle, mais pour elle. »

Tante Pétunia avança de quelque pas, elle saisit la photographie. Par réflexe, Harry tenta de la retenir, se demandant si tout compte fait, elle avait décidé de lui reprendre malgré ses paroles. Il réussit à contenir son angoisse et déplia doucement ses doigts pour la lâcher. Sa tante le regardait étrangement mais retourna alors le papier glacé. Derrière la photographie de mariage était collé une autre petite photo, plus ancienne, où une petite fille adorable rousse, aux grands yeux émeraude lumineux, serrait la taille d'une jeune fille un peu plus grande, blonde, les yeux bleus rieurs et le teint de pêche. Harry reconnu difficilement sa Tante Pétunia dans cette pré-adolescente épanouie, elle était même, jolie !

« Lily est morte depuis bien plus d'années que ces onze années et demi pour moi, bien avant ta naissance. Elle est morte le jour où elle a décidé de se détacher de notre famille. De moi. Cependant, je ne peux détruire totalement ce qu'il me reste d'elle. Sa tante lui envoya alors un long regard. N'écoute jamais ceux qui te diront que tu ressembles à ton père. Tu es et tu resteras le fils de Lily, tu es comme elle par bien des aspects. Une pause, de nouveau. Pour ce qu'a dit Vernon, j'essayerai de lui faire changer d'avis. Dans tous les cas, l'été prochain, je ferais en sorte que tu sois en sécurité, avec nous ou quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant file ! »

Harry nota que c'était la première fois que sa tante l'appelait par son prénom mais il fit demi-tours comme demandé, sans un mot et se précipita dans sa propre chambre. Sa tante avait bien entendu aboyé son dernier ordre, comme si tout redevenait à la normale. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup parler durant cet échange, il était bien trop assommé par celui-ci et avait peur que sa tante arrête de lui parler comme ceci s'il venait à poser des questions. Bien sûr des dizaines fourmillaient dans sa tête mais elles n'auraient sans doute jamais de réponses. Avec un sourire, allongé sur son lit où il s'était jeté, Harry regarda avec amour la photographie de ses parents. Elle était le premier cadeau que ne lui ai jamais fait sa tante mais ce cadeau valait tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas eu.

Bien plus tard, même des jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient maintenant rendus à la nuit séparant le trente-et-un août et le premier septembre, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Assis sur le vieux parquet de sa chambre, une petite flamme froide qu'il avait concentré dans un verre pour ne pas réveiller sa famille avec la lumière de sa chambre. Il regardait de nouveau la photographie de ses parents, leur souriant, il leur avait plusieurs fois parlé le soir, pour leur raconter sa vie ces deux dernières semaines. Ce soir il leur disait sa joie et son anxiété d'aller à Sealhom.

Demain son oncle et sa tante l'emmèneraient à Londres, tante Pétunia avait réussi à convaincre son mari de faire le déplacement. La rentrée dans sa nouvelle école se faisait le dimanche premier septembre pour que le matériel et les uniformes soient distribués ce jour-là. Ensuite les cours commenceraient dès le deux septembre, au matin. Heureusement, Dudley commençait le deux septembre après-midi sinon Harry aurait dû se débrouiller pour se rendre jusqu'à Londres. Toutes ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes, dans un coin de la pièce. Tante Pétunia lui avait donné une vieille valise de Dudley, la toute première qu'il avait utilisé, et cassé, en s'asseyant dessus. Harry avait réussi à la réparer tant bien que mal et elle tenait la route. Toutes ses maigres affaires se trouvaient dedans.

Harry avait juste gardé son sac de cours en dehors de sa valise, il avait sorti la photographie de ses parents de sa pochette plastique qui la protégeait ainsi que le porte-revue où il avait mis tous les documents importants qu'il se devait de posséder. Il faisait les dernières vérifications pour pouvoir valider la fin de son inscription à Sealhom et il regardait les papiers de bourses pour être sûr de bien les avoir. Sans eux, ils n'y auraient pas d'avenir à Sealhom pour lui ! Bien sûr il était nerveux, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il restait là, à parler à ses parents ou bien à prendre l'un de ses livres et lire.

Harry avait dit au revoir à James la veille, l'adulte avait été une vraie bouffée d'air frais pour lui, l'ambiance chez les Dursley étant toujours très lourdes dès qu'il rentrait dans une pièce. Pour dire, même Dudley refusait de le regarder et de l'embêter ! Sphinx et lui représentaient le plus de ce qu'il appellerait sa famille. James avait été extatique de voir la photographie des parents d'Harry, bien sûr, et il lui avait dit que ça ne lui donnait que plus envie de l'aider dans sa vie. Pour ces gens morts, qu'il ne connaissait pas, Harry voyait que James se démenait. Bien sûr le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène venait de récupérer son portable mais l'avait planqué au fond de sa valise et ne l'avait toujours pas allumé. James l'avait déjà lancé et lui avait laissé son code PIN ainsi que son numéro.

James et lui étaient aussi allés sur son ordinateur pour lui créer une adresse mail, Harry n'en avait jamais eu car il n'en voyait pas l'utilité jusqu'à là, et il avait laissé l'aîné tout lui expliquer. Harry aurait sans doute trouvév tout seul, ou à peu près, mais il avait été heureux que quelqu'un l'aide et ne le laisse pas se débrouiller pour une fois. Il avait fait le plein d'ondes positives pour affronter l'épreuve qui s'annonçait pour lui. James lui avait refait un câlin avant de le quitter et lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler où de lui envoyer un SMS dès qu'il le pourrait. Harry avait bien évidement acquiescé.

Harry s'allongea sur son parquet, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, là par la fenêtre, un rayon de soleil rougeâtre et très matinal passa à travers la vitre. Bientôt il partirait. Roulant des yeux vers le haut, il examina chaque recoin de la pièce. Il lui disait au revoir comme il avait dit au revoir à Stonewall High, elle était petite, sordide, pauvre mais cette chambre avait été sa chambre après des années passés à dormir sous le placard de l'escalier quand il était petit. Harry examina ensuite les étagères où s'entassaient les vieux jouets mais aussi ses petits soldats de plombs, certains appartenaient à Dudley, d'autres, cachés au milieu, étaient ceux d'Harry, acheté par James pour l'anniversaire de ses huit ans. Sans hésiter, il se releva pour aller les chercher et les mettre dans son sac, il n'allait pas les laisser ici. Ainsi il récupéra d'autres petites babioles à la lueur de sa flamme.

Enfin, Harry rangea tout ce qui restait, l'empaqueta avec soin. Sa chambre était dorénavant vide de sa présence. Il vérifia l'heure et se dit qu'il pouvait commencer à aller faire le petit-déjeuner. Il souffla sa flamme et à peine l'avait-il éteinte qu'il entendit les légers pas de sa tante Pétunia. Elle passa devant sa porte, y donna quelques coups secs et continua sa route. Le signal qu'Harry devait se lever. Il sortit de sa chambre et la suivit dans la cuisine. Avec la force de l'habitude il cuisina le petit-déjeuner, sa tante l'autorisa à se faire une assiette complète et Harry la remercia du bout des lèvres. Une fois terminé, il s'installa à table et commença à manger.

Son oncle arrivai quelques minutes plus tard, déjà prêt, il ne regarda même pas son neveu et se servit un café. Le silence était religieux et Harry engloutit le reste de nourriture, mis son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et se précipita en haut pour prendre la salle de bain qui devait être libre. Il se brossa les dents, se doucha en vitesse et il récupéra ensuite toutes ses affaires de bain. Après s'être habillé avec les vêtements qui lui donnaient le moins l'air miteux, il retourna dans sa chambre pour ranger ses dernières affaires. Enfin, il descendit sa valise et son sac de cours dans l'escalier.

En bas, Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon l'attendaient. Il laissait Dudley dormir et Madame Figg, qui avait les clefs de la maison pour l'occasion, viendrait vérifier régulièrement que tout se passait bien pour lui. Toujours en portant ses bagages, Harry passa devant pour les mettre dans la voiture qui se trouvait dans le garage et ensuite ouvrit la porte de celui-ci. Enfin, il partait.

Le voyage jusqu'à Londres fut encore silencieux, Oncle Vernon semblait dégoûter d'emmener Harry mais sa tante avait dû employer les bons arguments pour l'y forcer. Elle tournait la tête de temps en temps vers lui mais ne pipait pas un mot. Harry ne savait pas s'il voyait une pointe d'inquiétude sur son visage ou s'il l'imaginait. Il dû s'endormir car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la voiture ralentissait, ils étaient arrivés. Le trajet était court cependant et Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment reposer. Il avait même un peu la tête lourde. Il sortit avec automatisme de la voiture, son oncle restant à l'intérieur et fut surpris de voir quelqu'un l'aider à sortir sa valise de la voiture.

« Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, c'est ça ? La voix de sa tante était sèche. »

Il récupéra ses affaires, mis son sac de cours sur son dos. L'enceinte du college était ouverte pour que les voitures viennent s'y garer mais tous les nouveaux élèves se trouvaient là, ils attendaient qu'une personne de l'établissement viennent les chercher. Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas, pensant que son oncle et sa tante allaient partir tout de suite mais il entendit les bruits de pas de sa tante derrière lui. Il se retourna et l'examina, notant derrière elle la visage violacé d'Oncle Vernon. Tante Pétunia sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis le pris brièvement dans ses bras, Harry s'était totalement tendu au contact. Elle se dégagea rapidement, tout en lui aplatissant le col de son T-Shirt.

« Essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis, je ne pourrais pas venir te représenter dans le bureau du directeur, et cette situation poserait question... Fais attention à toi. Elle semblait prête à partir. Je vais voir pour l'été prochain, je te trouverais un toit même si je dois aller parler à cet homme chez qui tu te réfugie. »

Puis Tante Pétunia retourna vers la voiture de son oncle. Harry la regardait figé, entre l'horreur, l'étonnement et tout un tas de sentiments qui explosaient dans son cœur. Elle ne s'était jamais comportée ainsi avec lui, et elle savait pour James, mais depuis ce jour où elle lui avait donné une photo de ses parents, elle agissait étrangement vis-à-vis de lui. Harry s'ébroua pour retrouver un semblant de pensées claires. Il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher maintenant. Déterminer, il se détourna et avança vers les portes de Sealhoms, vers sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

Bon. Toujours vivant ? Je sais que ce chapitre est un petit peu long, il m'a d'ailleurs tenu la jambe plus longtemps que je ne le pensais au début. J'ai hésité à le couper en deux mais je souhaitais vraiment le boucler en une fois et qu'on n'en reparle plus. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'actions mais il permet de en place tout un tas de trucs forts intéressants. Puis avouer, maintenant, vous mourrez d'envie de connaître la vie d'Harry à Sealhom ?

Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier très chaleureusement pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, je fais un petit coucou à Safsaf et Elendil auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement mais je suis très heureuse de leur petit mot ! Merci c'est top. Et je remercie aussi tous les autres ! Mais normalement je vous ai répondu personnellement, si ce n'est pas le cas, envoyer moi un MP pour me lyncher !

Je vais tenter de ne pas plus m'étaler, dernière petite précision, je pense que vous vous en douter mais j'ai avancé le temps de quelques années, je voulais vraiment introduire notre technologie dans le monde d'Harry, j'ai donc avancé la chronologie de 20 ans pour la plupart des évènements (pas tous, vous vous en rendrez compte). Encore une fois, je me demande si vous trouvez certaines choses choquantes au niveau des tournures de phrase. L'orthographe aussi ? Comment trouvez-vous les personnages, et leurs interactions ? Bref, je suis tout ouïe sur vos impressions, j'adore ça !

À la revoyure la compagnie !


End file.
